With the development of electric, electronic, and information/communication technologies, various types of electronic devices have been variously utilized in daily lives. For example, an early mobile communication service provided a voice call function, a simple message transmission/reception function, or the like, but the service regions of the mobile communication service are being gradually expanded up to various network services, such as Internet, multimedia services, and banking/security services. In addition, mobile communication terminals have been improved to such an extent so as to enable various service connections while being miniaturized to be portable any time, and it has become possible to set or control electronic devices located at different spaces through a mobile communication terminal and a network.
Electronic devices that are portable by a user are gradually developed to be wearable on a human body, through which it is expected that various types of services will be provided even in medical fields, such as health care. For example, a medical service (health care of a patient have a disease, such as diabetes or high blood pressure), virtual reality, augmented reality, and so on can be variously implemented through a wrist-wearable or face-wearable electronic device. Such body-wearable electronic devices may be in the form of a wrist watch, eyeglasses, a necklace, or the like, and may be configure to be wearable on an arm, a leg, or any portion of a user's body.